Remnant of the Lost
by Forgetful Insanity
Summary: It all starts with a mission: two Soul Reapers are sent to the World of the Living to exterminate Hollows that have been appearing more frequently than they should. An incident happens leaving one of the Soul Reapers without her powers. Their return is stalled until her powers are regained; however, worse things await them when they come home. OC/?
1. Chapter 1

_"Die, hollow!" a tall man with raven spiked hair slashed down the middle of an overgrown masked creature. He landed softly amongst his comrades, all of which didn't seem too banged up. One violet-eyed woman stared in muted awe as the tanned male sheathed his weapon._

 _"Well done, lieutenant!" one man praised as the rest gathered around as well, giving just as much praise as the first man._

 _"Alright, mission accomplished!" Lieutenant Kaien Shiba announced as cheers were given by the rest of the group._

 _It was not much later when the black clad group were found closer to the, so you could say, "headquarters": a place called the Seireitei, home to the protectors of the Soul Society known as Soul Reapers._

 _Violet orbs winced in pain as Rukia Kuchiki lightly touched one of the few scrapes she had gotten from the earlier mission. "I've hurt myself," she hissed out before a tissue was wiped against her face to soothe one of the other scrapes. The black-haired female turned to find a woman with hair nearly as dark as her own and a small child that gripped at the woman's hakama. "Mrs. Miyako," Rukia greeted before looking to the raven-haired child. "Hello to you as well, Daiki."_

 _Miyako smiled at the adopted noble. She was of average height and had kind grey eyes with her hair pulled back in a bunned ponytail. The girl at her side was her daughter Daiki, who was her father made over with wavy shoulder length hair and a round face with the typical baby fat. Daiki's name, though meant for a boy, resonated with her parents; however, the meanings varied between the mother and father._

 _Miyako preferred the meaning of "grand radiance" to signify how important her daughter was in her life while Daiki's father preferred "great tree". He had a strong gut feeling that his daughter would turn out to be strong and independent, able to withstand whatever would be thrown her way._

 _Daiki waved to the short female, an excited gleam in her sea green eyes, "Hi, Auntie Ruki!" Whenever the young child's parents had to go on missions, she was left with either their squad captain or the Kuchiki female and had grown quite close to her, seeing Rukia as that of an aunt figure._

 _Miyako smiled softly at her daughter then looked back to the ebonette, "Are you all right?"_

 _Rukia blinked at the older woman before turning her seated position to face Miyako, "Uh, yes! Yes, it was nothing! Thank you." Daiki giggled from her mother's side at how flustered Rukia sounded._

 _"Oh, good I was worried for a second."_

 _"Mom," the little girl called, tugging at Miyako's hakama, "when can I see Dad?"_

 _"Hey! Who's that?! Is that you, Miyako?!" the voice of Kaien called as he ran towards the group of three. The Shiba male's face brightened even more when he noticed the raven-haired child, "And Daiki, too?!" He gave a laugh and shortly reached them, scooping up the tanned child, "I wasn't expecting you guys; how long have ya been here?"_

 _"Oh, we've been here for a little while," Miyako replied to her husband. She glanced her eyes to the girl in his arms, "Daiki really wanted to see you so I decided to bring her along."_

 _"Yeah! We saw you take care o' that big ole' monster!" Daiki cried in excitement, fisting her little hands into Kaien's kosode._

 _"Really now?"_

 _"Mhm," the dark-haired woman hummed, "I just came in to see if you messed it up and needed me to save you."_

 _"I would'a helped save you, too, Dad!" Daiki cried, puffing up her chest heroically at Kaien._

 _The raven-haired Shiba laughed heartily at his family, "Well, at least it's nice to know you two have my back!" He unwrapped one of his hands around Daiki and ruffled the child's hair, "However, you, on the other hand, won't have to worry about helping me for a long time." Miyako laughed lightly at the antics of the father and daughter. Kaien turned his attention to the onlooking Kuchiki, "Rukia, go alert the squad, have Sentaro and Kiyone help. Tell them that we're heading back."_

 _"Yes, sir." Rukia turned the taller female, "And thank you for helping me, Mrs. Miyako."_

 _"You take care of yourself now."_

 _"Yes, I will!"_

 _"Bye, Auntie Ruki! See ya later!" Daiki exclaimed, waving her small hand frantically to the adopted noble. Rukia smiled at her, bowed to the two adults, and took off to fulfill her given orders._

Sea green eyes opened to see two framed pictures of Miyako and Kaien Shiba, the owner's parents that have been dead for over two decades. Their daughter Daiki takes the time after she wakes up everyday to sit and think back on the old, happy memories the three used to share. A common question that plagued Daiki's mind was if her father had been reborn into the World of the Living, no longer having the responsibility of exterminating hollows hanging over his head and finally living a peaceful life.

The Shiba teen tussled her cropped and layered hair, the voluminous waves moving as she ran her sleeve-covered hand through it, "Ya always did wanna see my hair short, Dad. Hope ya like it 'cause it's sure grown on me." Next, Daiki ran a finger along the purple wing that arched at the corner of her eye, an exact replica on the other, "And, Mom, ya always wanted me to be my own person, not just another face in a crowd of black." The raven-haired teen thought of her altered shihakusho, she being one of a small group with an altered uniform. Things like the kosode and hakama were kept the same, but Daiki ties back the kosode's sleeves with a lilac ribbon and wraps it around her neck in the fashion of a choker. Her zanpakuto is kept horizontally on her back within the ribbon. The white shitagi was traded out after the tanned girl found a replacement for it in the human world: a straight collared, white long-sleeved shirt that covered her hands but left her fingers exposed, a black trim surrounding the edge of the sleeve. The only other altered section of Daiki's uniform was the customary sash around the waist; the teenager's was longer than the typical ones and loosely tied but tight enough to keep her uniform together.

Daiki always strived above and beyond for the things her parents would tell her when they were alive: don't pick on the weak, show kindness whenever you can or when it's deserved, and don't show special treatment to those of higher nobility and lineage unless it's respect. That's why her appearance was so different from some of the other soul reapers, she took what her parents said when she was younger to heart. From this mindset, Daiki always followed the things they believed in because everyone in the squad would always tell her how great a person both her parents were, and she wanted to be just like them.

The door to the female's barracks was slammed open while she heard two loud voices yell, "Fourth Seat Shiba! The captain wishes to see you, ma'am!"

Daiki turn to the squad's residential loudmouths with a blank glare, "I get that ye're followin' orders but do ya really feel the need to just barge inta my barracks so unannounced, I mean c'mon."

"A thousand pardons, ma'am!" Sentaro cried in a bow. After the tragedy that struck Squad Thirteen, the third seat duo turned their respect from Daiki's parents and sent it towards the teenage Shiba, regardless of the fact that she was ranked lower than the pair.

"We were just following Captain Ukitake's request!" Kiyone cried in the same position.

"Please forgive us!" Sea green eyes darkened in annoyance as the teenager's expression grew increasingly blank as the third seat duo decided to get into their usual fighting about copying the other. A vein began to grow on Daiki's forehead with each second that went by of their fighting until finally-

 _SNAP_

"WOULD THE BOTH OF YA JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?!" the fourth seat cried in anger, winding her leg back into an expert soccer kick that she had seen from her missions in the World of the Living, sending the loudmouth morons flying into the distance and becoming nothing but a twinkle in the sky. Daiki sighed and turned to look at the pictures, "Ever since the incident, Kiyone and Sentaro've become total rivals; it's drivin' me up the wall." Her lips parted as she breathed out, "Guess I'll talk ta ya'll tomorro' then." With that, Daiki left her barracks and headed to Captain Ukitake's office.

* * *

"What the hell do ya mean 'accompany Rukia to the World o' the Living'," the raven-haired female deadpanned at the only father figure she had after the real one's death.

The sickly captain sighed, "I believe it would be wise to send a seated officer with Rukia as she deals with her mission."

"But that's just dumb." Now, don't let her attitude fool you; Daiki highly respects and looks up to Juushiro Ukitake. She only speaks this freely to him because their relationship had always been a close one, even when Daiki was a child; not just the captain, but the whole squad was like family to the Shiba child, having grown up surrounded by Squad Thirteen's members. "We both know how capable Rukia is. Just 'cause she's not a seated officer like me doesn' mean she can't handle a mission as simple as this." Daiki gave a huff and crossed her arms, "Besides I plan on visitin' Aunt Kuukaku and Uncle Ganju soon. Ya know how long it's been since I went and saw them."

Ukitake chuckled, "Indeed, it has been awhile since your last visit." The white-haired man grew serious again as he stared at his fourth seat, "I thought maybe a seated officer would help ease Byakuya's mind about her going on this mission. He hasn't been told yet officially, but I know he will throw a bit of a fit." Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's adopted older brother, was the captain of Squad Six and an often cold man. To most, it would seem as if he did not truly worry over his sister's well-being, but he always found a way to cancel the missions Rukia was given. Daiki and Juushiro theorized that Captain Kuchiki was trying to keep Rukia safe.

"That man would throw a fit regardless if a lieutenant went with her on her mission," Kaien's daughter commented, closing her eyes. "Sending me with her wouldn' do anythin' ta ease him."

"How about this then," brown eyes stared into sea green, "when I tell him about the mission, we'll let him decide which he would prefer. That way, if he would truly be eased about you going with her, he can be the deciding factor. Deal?" A pale hand was held in front of Daiki.

The teen pouted at her captain, "Oh, c'mon, ya know what he's gonna say!" Daiki smoothed her face into an expression of neutrality and deepened her voice, "'Do what you please, it makes no difference to me.' He wouldn' directly tell ya no about sendin' her on a mission and ye're just takin' advantage of his indifference ta send me with her!"

"Now, now, we don't know if that's what'll happen," despite these words, Ukitake had a pleased expression as flowers swirled around him.

" _BULLSHIT_!"

* * *

Daiki stood beside her shorter companion at the Senkaimon Gate, arms crossed and an annoyed expression on her visage.

"Good luck on the mission, you two," Ukitake spoke with a smile, ruffling the tanned teen's fluffy, black hair.

"No comment," she muttered, still annoyed that the _exact_ scenario she talked about happened, costing the girl her visit to see her aunt and uncle.

"Thank you, Captain Ukitake," Rukia thanked with a smile.

"This mission will be over before you know it. All you need to do is take care of the Hollows then come back."

"Of course, Captain," the adopted Kuchiki spoke for the both of them, seeing as Daiki was giving the ill man the silent treatment. Violet eyes turned to the younger reaper, "Come along, Daiki. The sooner this gets done the sooner you can do what you originally planned to."

Said girl huffed before replying, "Fine, let's get a move on." The Shiba child decided to stop being difficult and looked to Ukitake with a small grin, "See ya later, Capt'n."

He gave a happy nod, "Yes, I'll see you both soon."

With that. Rukia and her fourth seat walked through the Senkaimon to get to the human world. _"_ _Hopef'ly this mission'll be done with quickly,"_ Daiki thought begrudgingly.

The doors to the Senkaimon closed as the two walked through.

* * *

 **A/N: This is an older story of mine from last year, so it's gonna have some inconsistencies with recent information from the newest chapters. I contemplated just scrapping the story altogether, but I quite like Daiki as she is despite what little information I know about the Shiba Clan as a whole.**

 **I plan on revising the entire story once Bleach's manga is finished off because by then the clan's history SHOULD be more than just mere speculation like the fandom's been doing ((though I will admit that there are some pretty interesting theories on the entire clan's story))**

 **So if you see something in the story and decide to review "AY THE RECENT BLEACH ARC DISPROVES THIS" or something along those lines, just know that anything like that in this will be fixed once the Shiba clan's story is actually confirmed.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Senkaimon opened up in the sky of the town the two females' mission was centered in: Karakura Town.

"A'right, Rukia," Daiki addressed the shorter Soul Reaper, "I think this mission'll be finished a lot faster if we took different sides o' town."

"I agree," the adopted Kuchiki complied.

The fourth seat smirked, "Good, then that means this ought'a be a quick mission." The pair split up and went their separate ways.

* * *

It was the next day when Rukia encountered her first Hollow of the mission. She found it wrecking havoc in a narrow area of Karakura, pursuing an orange-haired teen and the spirit of a dead girl. Before the Hollow could get a hold of them, the Soul Reaper slashed it straight across its mask. The insect-like Hollow writhed in pain whilst Rukia took its distracted state to deliver the killing blow, slashing down the middle of the spiritual menace.

With the threat now resolved, the ebonette sheathed her zanpakuto.

"Woah," the high school student breathed as his brown eyes stared at the woman that had saved his and the girl's life.

Rukia glanced at them over her shoulder before she walked away without a word.

"Wait, come back," the teen Ichigo Kurosaki made a vain attempt in order to gain her attention as pedestrian's came back on scene, words of confusion and awe over what had just transpired.

But they weren't talking about the monster or the mysterious woman they were sure to have seen.

Because they never saw either in the first place.

* * *

On Daiki's side of town, there was nary a Hollow to be found.

"Are ya kiddin' me," the teenager groaned exasperatedly. "It was pointless ta send me on this mission in the first place 'cause **_I haven' seen a goddamned thing!_** " she exclaimed towards the end.

Sea green eyes narrowed in annoyance as Daiki fruitlessly roamed the streets, breezing by citizens that had not the ability to see her as they walked to school or work. If there were zero Hollows to kill, the Shiba child thought she might as well patrol just to be safe, even though that's pretty much a waste of her time.

"I could be back in the Soul Society, visitin' my family **like I was s'posed ta** but _noooooo_..."

* * *

Ichigo, later that day, laid in his bed, pondering the event that had taken place earlier that morning. _"Who was she?"_ the face of the woman appeared in his mind: violet eyes, ebony hair that fanned out, and an expression set in seriousness. _"I can't make any sense of what happened out there today."_

His face looked on in surprise as a black butterfly fluttered through his open window, flying over him. Next thing the fifteen year old knew, the woman he was just thinking about had stepped through his wall and stood on his desk.

Ichigo sat up in surprise, not believing that the one who saved him was back in his life once again. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked but received no answer. Rukia placed her hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto, startling the teen. Ichigo scurried back in his bed, arm in front as a weak form of defense, "Put that thing away, you're not slicin' me up!" She paid him no mind, stepping down from the desk as Rukia spared him not even a glance. "Hey!"

 _"It's getting closer,"_ Rukia thought to herself. "I feel it."

However, the Soul Reaper was not expecting what she got next.

" **What do you want?!** " Ichigo cried after having kicked the black-haired female down.

* * *

"A whole day, a whole freakin' day and I haven' seen even a _small_ Hollow, are ya kiddin' me with this bullshit?! I told Ukitake, **told him** that I wouldn' be needed on this mission. Ya wanna know _why_ I'm not needed? **BECAUSE THERE AREN' ANY HOLLOWS WHERE I AM.** Rukia's got'n at least two Hollows I've felt and good for her and all, but that just proves I'm not needed! Whoever told the capt'ns that there were more hollows showing up lately they're a dumbass 'cause, in actual'ty, _there has **barely** been any!_ Ugh, I'm so angry, I can't even right now..."

* * *

The little girl's spirit from earlier that day could be seen running, the chain on her chest clinking as she went. A giant presence could be heard, thudding against the ground as it followed her.

The girl tripped and fell forward as the presence grew nearer. A massive hand reached for the girl, her forest green eyes gleaming in fear for what she could tell was her demise.

However, the monster had paused. Sniffing could be heard. "I can smell it: the 'specially tasty soul. It's nearby." The spirit watched as the monster straightened, smelling the air for reasons she didn't understand. "Along with the smell of a Soul Reaper."

The Hollow turned away from the girl, who watched on in relieved confusion.

* * *

 _How did things turn out like this?_

One moment, Rukia was explaining things to a kido bound spiritually aware human. Then she had heard the uncanny howl of a Hollow accompanied by the cry of a young human girl.

She remembers going downstairs to take care of the threat, the boy following with. Rukia explained why it was there, attacking the teenager's family.

And now she was injured, unable to fight because the boy was too stupid and ignorant of the ways Hollows worked.

 _How could everything have turned out this bad?_

The Kuchiki female had no choice but to use her last resort.

Rukia lifted herself from the ground, blood flowing from the wound she received and splattering on the pavement. The Hollow's cries could be heard as it was beginning to come back.

"I'm too injured to fight," the violet-eyed Kuchiki ground out, crawling her way to rest against a pole. "Do you... want to... save your family?"

"Of course I do," Ichigo replied without a moments hesitation. "If there's a way tell me how!"

Rukia grabbed her sword that was at her side, "It will only be temporary, but," she lifted her zanpakuto and pointed it towards the Kurosaki teen, "you must become a Soul Reaper yourself."

"Wha?" Ichigo voiced in shock.

"You must take my zanpakuto and run it through to the center of your being, so that I may pour my powers into you."

The Hollow had appeared once again, a bloody chip in its mask.

Rukia stared up at Ichigo in total seriousness, "I can't guarantee that you'll live, but if it doesn't work it won't matter."

A roar escaped the Hollow as it began its advance towards the two.

Ichigo stared down into violet orbs, a small smirk upon his lips, "Then give me that blade, Soul Reaper."

Rukia smiled minutely at him, "My name is Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki."

The Hollow then began to run towards the two.

Ichigo grabbed a hold of the zanpakuto, "And my name is-"

Closer and closer the Hollow got.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" The sword was stabbed through him.

And a bright light surrounded the two.

* * *

Daiki paused in her senseless ramblings and turned. The daughter of Squad Thirteen's late lieutenant could feel Rukia's spiritual pressure waver for a moment.

"Hm, it's prob'ly for the best if I check it out," she muttered to herself.

With that, the teen began her trek, running to where she felt Rukia's energy. Daiki had covered a fair distance with the assistance of her flash step.

However the girl was stopped.

The fourth seat paused and stood on a sidewalk under a street lamp, feeling a burst of an unknown but great spiritual pressure.

"What the hell," Daiki voiced in confusion before feeling a sharp pain in her chest, sea green orbs widening from the sudden shock of pain she felt.

* * *

An arm dropped to the pavement.

A massive sword slashed to the side, blood flying off the blade and onto the ground.

An arm raised the sword and rested it on the shoulder of a black clad figure.

That figure was Ichigo.

The eldest Kurosaki child was now transformed into a Soul Reaper, wearing the standard shihakusho and wielding a behemoth of a zanpakuto.

"How could this have happened?" Rukia questioned in shock, no longer in her uniform but a simple white kimono. "I meant to only give him half of my powers, but, somehow, he's taken nearly all of it!"

"This ends now," the orange-haired reaper announced firmly.

" _What kind of being is he?"_ Rukia thought as she watched the teen take a running start towards the enemy.

Ichigo gave a battle cry, raising his zanpakuto as he continued to close the distance between himself and the Hollow.

 _"I've never seen a human this strong; that's what was jamming my senses before!"_

The distance continued to shrink.

 _"I've never heard of a human with enough strength to break a kido on his own."_

Ichigo raised his weapon and slashed off the hollow's leg.

 _"And I have never heard of a Soul Reaper that could wield such a huge zanpakuto!"_

The newly turned Soul Reaper glared up at the two limbed menace, "You will pay the price for hurting my family, you Hollow scum." The creature lunged forward, intending to take a bite out of the fifteen year old. "Feel the wrath of my blade!"

With a cry, Ichigo drove his sword right down the center of the Hollow's mask.

The threat disintegrated and disappeared, leaving an incredibly weakened Rukia and an incredibly strong Ichigo.

* * *

The Shiba daughter slowly brought her eyes to stare at her chest.

It was a truly terrifying sight.

A blade had been run through Daiki's chest, the tip extended several inches past her breast while the teen could feel the hilt pressed against her back.

Sea green orbs widened, fear and confusion swimming freely within them. "W-what...?" The sword was harshly ripped from her body, blood running down from the wound while the tanned female coughed up some as well. _"When did someone even show up behind me?! I didn' feel any sort of spirit energy whatsoever!"_

Her vision was starting to darken at the edges.

" _No way, there's no friggin' way an injury could cause me to lose consciousness this early! What the hell..."_

At last, the girl felt her body fall against the sidewalk, blood pooling and surrounding Daiki as she lay there, not able to move.

* * *

"So sorry to have to do this," a figure spoke, looming over the motionless body of the fourth seat. "It's truly nothing personal, I just didn't need you interfering with my plans."

The light of the street lamp above reflected off glass.

The figure reached over and grasped at a layering of spiritual energy, ripping it open and hiding the sleeping teen within.

"The sleeping agent I slipped into your wound reacted much faster than I thought it would." His lips pulled into a pleased smile, "How convenient." A chuckle echoed.

With the body now hidden, the figure turned and stabbed his weapon into the air in front of him and gave a twist, a pair of doors sliding open before him. "That wound won't kill you; however, that layer of energy won't last forever." He glanced over his shoulder, staring at where the teen's body could not be seen, "but by the time it weakens, its use will have already run its course."

"Goodbye, Fourth Seat Daiki Shiba of Squad Thirteen."

The figure was gone.

* * *

Gray eyes stared into the night sky, "Did you feel it as well, Tessai?"

"I did, boss," a burly voice replied.

Head tilted down, a green and white striped hat covered those gray eyes, " _He_ showed up, and now I don't sense the other spiritual pressure from before." The man lifted his gaze once more, "Nothing good is going to come from this. Nothing ever does when he's involved."

* * *

 **A/N: This was edited on my phone which is really weird for me since I write on my laptop.**


	3. Chapter 3

The ebonette could be seen standing outside of the Kurosaki Clinic. She left a coded note behind for Ichigo to find with hopes that he would wisen up and not follow her out tonight. With a small glance behind, the short girl ran off. However, she was unable to sense the duo behind her.

"Rukia Kuchiki," the moon light glinted from the raised shades, "yes, we finally found you."

* * *

Run.

The only option left for her was to run.

She has spent too long in this world, with these humans. Her departure is long overdue. If not now, she could drag innocents into her problem.

Especially Ichigo.

She recalls everything that occurred whilst on her mission in this world: saving Orihime, her brother, and Tatsuki along with that cockatiel and Chad later on; encountering the mod soul Kon; the Grand Fisher; Don Kanonji; and the tip of the iceberg, the Hollow bait incident and the Menos Grande.

 ** _[ "Then give me that blade, Soul Reaper."_**

 ** _"My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki." ]_**

 ** _[ "Hey, can I ask you something? Do you have a crush on Ichigo?"_**

 ** _"Huh?!" ]_**

 ** _[ "I'll be sitting next to you from now on. My name is Rukia."_**

 ** _"I-it-it's you!" ]_**

 ** _[ "Tell me, how do you drink from this thing?"_**

 ** _"Uh, ya gotta poke a hole in it; you just use the sharp end of your straw." ]_**

 ** _[ "BWAHAHAHAHA!" ]_**

 ** _[ "My goodness! I'd better get you to the nurse's office!" ]_**

 ** _[ "That's all believable to me ALONG WITH FLYING PIGS AND THE TOOTH FAIRY." ]_**

 ** _[ "Anyway, Rukia, I'll be sure to bring you some of my other yummy desserts so you'll be able to try them out for yourself! Then we can enjoy them together!"_**

 ** _"Okay, I'll think about it!"_**

 ** _"Aw, that's the same thing you said to me last time! You keep saying that, Rukia! 'I'll think about it.'"_**

 ** _"Oh, really, I guess I do." ]_**

" _Compassion_ , _friendship,_ " Rukia thinks as she continues her run, " _and affection._ "

 ** _[ "Ichigo and I are just friends, that's all there is to it!" ]_**

" _A nuisance, all these feelings aren't necessary for a Soul Reaper. They're unbecoming of me._ "

She doesn't stop running.

" _I've remained in this world for far too long. It's time to move on._ "

" **YES!** " Rukia freezes after hearing a voice. A voice she knows all too well. "You finally get it, don'tcha?" The ebonette turns to face the speaker, a red-haired man with what seems like tribal tattoos. He's wearing a standard shihakusho, signifying his role as a soul reaper and is perched upon the top of a power line pole. The man unsheathes his katana, "But ya know, I really gotta hand it to ya, I'm really impressed. By skulking around here in this world, you actually managed to prolong what little life you have left, Rukia." All this was said with an arrogant grin on his face.

Said female's eyes widened, "Renji... What in the world are you doing here?"

The man Renji Abarai gave no answer, but rather leaped from the post with the intent to bring his sword down upon the defenseless woman. Renji gave a battle cry and slashed just inches before Rukia, cutting deep within the sidewalk as a great green burst of power was displayed between the two. "So you're telling me that you had two hunters from the Soul Society lurking behind you, but you were so lost in thought that you didn't even notice?" Rukia knew this situation would happen sooner or later, but she never expected things to turn out like this. She could feel the sweat trickling down her forehead, her eyes wide from the events that are transpiring. "I'll grant you that you spent your last few months in that gigai, but still don't you think you've grown just a little too lax?" Renji lifted his zanpakuto from the crater he created and rested the dull edge on his shoulder, "Spit it out, Rukia." Despite the fear and nervousness the ebonette felt, she remained silent. Rukia knew exactly what Renji was talking about, but she would never give up Ichigo's whereabouts. Not when she was the one who brought him into the problem. "So where is the human that took all your powers away from you. It'd be for the best if you just gave in now; we have another issue to deal with and we don't need to waste time on just you."

Rukia gazed up at the much taller male, "What are you talking about?" What other issue could they be dealing with. Unless something happened in the Soul Society, she should be the only problem they had. Regardless of anything, she decided it best to deny everything, "Just because I'm in a gigai doesn't mean I've lost any of my power! And anyway, why would you even think it was a human who took that power?"

"It was a human!" Rukia's eyebrows raised at this, despite the intensity surrounding the two. "It's obvious, just look at you. Otherwise you wouldn't have that stupid human expression on your face." Violet eyes widened, "You're a runt from the Rukon district like me, and yet you were taken in by the noble house of Kuchiki. They put a lot of time and money into making _you_ the perfect Soul Reaper, one of the _elite_. Huh? Am I wrong? You're the great Rukia Kuchiki, aren't you?!" He had raised his hand and pointed it at Rukia amidst his rant, "Gaping like some worthless human," amber eyes glared down on her, "what the _h_ _ell's_ the matter with you?!" A pause. "Right? Captain Kuchiki." Rukia's eyes only got bigger at the spoken name. No, it couldn't be who she was thinking of... This mission of retrieval shouldn't have needed a lieutenant _and_ a captain! The ebonette slowly turned, finally spotting the man she called her sibling. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki was a man of great stature, a refined air surrounding him. He looked onward indifferently, slate grey eyes betraying no emotion. The kenseiken in his ebony hair glinted in the looming moonlight.

"Byakuya," the short female started, "it's you, brother..."

"Rukia," the noble greeted flatly.

Renji raised his zanpakuto and took a swipe at the powerless Soul Reaper, who barely dodged the attack and gained a nick on her cheek. Rukia slid across the ground away from the lieutenant, "Passing your Soul Reaper powers to a human's a grave sin." Rukia stared at the offending weapon, "Be glad the higher-ups were compassionate and let _us_ handle this instead of the execution squad." Amber and violet stared into one another, "Now, tell us where this human is, Rukia." The ebonette brought herself up from her kneeling position as Renji continued to speak, "Game over. We're taking you in." Blood dripped on the sidewalk. "And then we're gonna find the human that stole your powers," a glint off the blade, "and kill him." Rukia couldn't help but stare at the man she had known for so long. She had never seen him act so cruel, unless it was toward a Hollow. "Don't even try to protect him! You know what just happened; the only reason you dodged my attacks is because I let you dodge them. The next move I make with this blade will be fatal."

The next thing to happen was Renji taking a step toward Rukia while she took one away from him. Byakuya stared on as this continued, wishing for this senseless game of cat and mouse to end. They had another matter to deal with and Renji was wasting time with his continuous talking. However, this nonsense was giving Byakuya the necessary time to discern the faint presence he was feeling.

Renji finally ended the game by slashing at Rukia, she being able to jump over the blow. Her attempts to jump away did nothing as Renji was able to leap above her, bringing down his katana upon her. Rukia only managed to roll away and got to her feet, only to crumble to her knees in pain.

"This is it," Renji stated as he stalked toward the defenseless Soul Reaper. The red-haired male raised his blade, about to deal the killing blow, when he saw a blue glint off its surface just before a shot of energy the same color blazed past him.

* * *

Enough is enough.

Rukia can't fight the inevitable anymore, she has to leave with her brother and Renji. The ebonette looked to the unmoving bodies of Uryu and Ichigo. This was her fault.

"We should leave here now, brother," violet eyes stared blankly in front of her. "The actions Ichigo just took have opened my eyes to the truth." This was all for the best. Ichigo will surely die from the wounds inflicted by Byakuya, it's better she leave now before Ichigo gets himself in more trouble than he already is. The venomous words she had spoken to the teen still reverberate through her head, the image of his shocked eyes so full of hurt. "I am ready now, take me back to the Soul Society. It is time now I atone for my sins."

"You can't leave here now!" the fallen teenager spoke. "I mean, our work isn't finished! Rukia!"

A foot was placed upon Ichigo's head as Renji spoke, "You don't know when to give up, do you? Listen, the more you move around the quicker you're gonna find yourself dead."

"I see no need to inflict a final blow upon him now," Rukia spoke, hoping these words will prevent anymore pain upon the lad she had grown close to. "Leave him be, soon enough he'll die on his own." The ebonette refused to look anyone in the eye, "We should go now, brother."

"Wait, Rukia! Stop, look at me! Is this some kind of a joke?!" Ichigo was given no response. "Hey!" the wounded Kurosaki attempted to fight the weight of Renji in order to get up.

"Don't move!" The boy froze. "Take even one step, or try to come after me, and I'll-I'll," she turned to face her former comrade, "I will never, ever forgive you!" Brown eyes watched Rukia, "You are going to die, so why not live a few seconds longer?" The ebonette finally turned her back on him and Ichigo looked to the ground.

The older Kuchiki watched the scene analytically, and deemed it okay to release the hold he had on his zanpakuto, "Alright. I will not inflict the finishing blow." Slate grey orbs stared at the frozen teen, "With my two attacks against him, I have shattered both his Soul Chain and his Soul Sleep. There's no point in finishing him off, he shall die in less than an hour." Rukia's face held immense sorrow and guilt. "Even if he does survive this attack, all his powers will be lost. Both his special Soul Reaper power and his spirit energy." Byakuya looked forward, "Renji."

"Yes," the captain's lieutenant responded. Renji walked to stand before the two and prepared his sword.

Byakuya, in a rare display of emotion, furrowed his brows in slight confusion and concentration. The presence from earlier had gotten stronger and was in their vicinity. "Wait," the noble commanded, drawing the others attention.

"What is it, Captain? I would think it best we get Rukia back so we can locate Fourth Seat Shiba," Renji said, perturbed why his captain wanted to stay any longer.

Rukia gasped at the mention of her partner for the mission. She had been so caught up in everything that happened that she completely forgot that her commanding officer was assigned with her on this mission! "Renji, what are you-"

"That would be wise," Byakuya spoke, giving no regard to what Rukia was about to say, "but I believe we may not have to make two trips."

"What do you mean?"

The elder Kuchiki gave no response but simply walked to his left and grabbed at the air beside him. This confused Renji and Rukia until the noble pulled back a layer of spiritual pressure. "Fourth Seat Shiba/Daiki!"

The missing ravenette lay there, a nearly healed wound diagonally down her back with dried blood on her uniform and the ground around her.

"How long has she been there?" Renji hadn't felt a thing the whole time they had been in the area. He realized that for how much blood loss there was and the cut to be almost healed, she must have been there for an extended period of time.

"Long enough," Byakuya replied. "Renji, continue with preparing the Senkaimon." He received an affirmation from the red-haired Soul Reaper and proceeded to lift the teen Soul Reaper from the ground, allowing the layer of spirit energy to fall back in place. Byakuya took his place at Rukia's side as four Hell Butterflies flew forth from the now opened gate. As Renji entered, one of the butterflies followed him. Two followed after Byakuya for him and the unconscious ravenette. Rukia, being the last, followed after her butterfly and entered the gate, leaving one last look at the still conscious Ichigo

And with all that done, the Senkaimon closed.

Leaving a defeated and wounded teen out in the rain.

* * *

 **A/N: So I realize I've been pumping out these chapters pretty fast, but that's not gonna be happening anymore ((yepyepyepyepyep these were already written my mates so they were easy to upload fast eheh))**

 **But yeah I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out next bc I don't even know how to go about the next chapter hoORA Y!1!**

 **Also ya know my laptop is being a laggy piece of shit whenever I try to get on and write so there's that as well ((maybe I'll start writing on my phone from now on I mean editing's not that bad maybe writing won't be too awful?))**


	4. Chapter 4

_"It doesn't hurt,"_ Ichigo thought, the beginnings of his rousing from unconsciousness taking place. _"Oh no, am I about to die? I probably don't feel pain because I'm on the verge of death. But is that right? At first my body was so cold, but now I feel warmth."_ The Kurosaki teen began opening his eyes, _"It's warm."_

Ichigo opened his eyes only to find a mustached man not even centimeters away from his face.

Needless to say the boy didn't react in the best way.

The teen screamed as he tried backing away from the man that was just too close, especially since the man was under the blanket with Ichigo.

"Oh, what a good reaction," the bespectacled man commented as he leaned closer to the fifteen year old's face. "Quite excellent."

The brown-eyed teen slammed his hands against the unknown male's face in an attempt to get him out of Ichigo's personal space, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Boss, ya wanted me to let you know the moment Ichigo woke up," the man Tessai Tsukabishi hollered as he turned away from the minor's face, "well he's awake!"

"Wait a minute, you work for Mr. Hat-and-Clogs, don't you?!" The now very much awake lad paused as he took in more of the situation, "And why are you under the covers with me?!" With that, Ichigo kicked off the burly man. The oldest Kurosaki child sat up and felt a sudden pain in his shoulder. _"Hey,"_ Ichigo thought suddenly, _"I'm not dead... Why not?"_ He looked up towards the ceiling, _"What's more, this isn't my house... Where am I?"_

In front of Ichigo the shoji doors slid open as a pale blonde stepped into the room, "Ichigo, you need to just relax." The man strode further in as his worker quickly shuffled to sit in seiza, "We were barely able to patch you up." Grey eyes shaded by a green and white striped bucket hat locked with brown, "If you move around too much you'll die," he said dramatically from behind his paper fan.

"Is that right?" the orange-haired teen spoke. "So, Mr. Hat-and-Clogs, I take it this is your house?"

"Uh-huh," the man Kisuke Urahara drawled as he snapped his fan shut.

"Are you the one who saved me? Huh?"

"Huh," the store owner breathed, bending down a bit, "it seems to me by the underlying tone of your voice maybe you didn't want me to save you."

Ichigo didn't respond as he stared—nearly glared—at the floor, flashing back to when Rukia and those soul reapers left. This carried on for a moment before he remembered something from the night before.

 _"That girl..."_

Ichigo wondered what happened to her for her to end up injured and abandoned. He wasn't paying the best attention to when they were discussing her, what with his _own_ injuries and blood loss, but it seemed as if she had been sent out with Rukia from the Soul Society.

 _"If that's the case, why didn't I ever see her around Rukia? How did she get hidden away like that?"_

Ichigo thought momentarily to bring it up to Hat-and-Clogs, but he doubted the blonde knew anymore than he did, so he decided to ask about his friend who was also injured the night before.

"What happened to Uryu?" the teenanger inquired, looking up at the store owner. "I remember he was there, helping me out, so is he alive?"

"I treated Uryu at the site, but then he went home," Kisuke replied. "He actually did lose a significant amount of blood, but his wounds weren't as serious as yours. Even if he had just laid there for a couple of days I don't think he would have died." Ichigo listened as the older male continued, "So after I cleaned and dressed his wounds he went home. When he left, he was worried about you."

"Uryu was worried?" the carrot top asked before drawling out, "no way."

Kisuke looked up as he continued his story, "I asked him to consider resting here for awhile, so he could regain his strength."

 _"Thanks, I appreciate the offer," Uryu replied as the blonde and his black cat leaned over an unconscious Ichigo, "but, really, I'm fine. Please, just take care of Ichigo because it's pretty apparent that if there's anyone that can defeat those guys, it certainly is not me." The black-haired teen's fist tightened as he continued, "If there's anyone that can save Rukia—"_

"—It's you," Kisuke ended, finished with retelling what the glasses wearing teen had said, "so he said."

"Only me?" Ichigo spoke before scoffing out a laugh. "What the hell can I do?" The teen glared down as his grip tightened on his forearm, "Don't you understand? Rukia's gone back to the Soul Society, so how can I go after her? How am I supposed to save her?!" He softened his gritted teeth in resignation, "It can't be done." The image of the petite soul reaper walking through the Senkaimon flashed in his mind. "I can't do it!"

"Do you really believe that?"

"Huh?" the fifteen year old voiced, looking up.

"There's a way to get into the Soul Society."

"There's a way?" Ichigo echoed, eyes wide in shock. "How?" he questioned as he quickly got to his feet. "Tell me! How do I get there?"

"Of course I'll tell you," the green clad man answered before he held up his index finger, "but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"For the next ten days you will study with me and let me teach you how to fight properly," Kisuke replied with a pleasant smile.

"Study?" the orange-haired lad inquired slowly. "You want me to waste time training with you? I don't have that kind of time, okay?!" Brown eyes glared into grey ones, "Rukia is gone and she could be executed at any second, so we have to get to the Soul Society as soon as we can!"

Kisuke placed his hand atop his hat as he sighed, "Why don't you understand..." He raised his cane and knocked Ichigo down, now kneeling at and leaning over the younger male's head. The role's reversed as grey orbs glared into brown, "Don't act so dumb, if you try to go there now you'll die."

Ichigo didn't understand why, but he felt the imminent danger of a blade being held not even centimeters from his face despite a cane being an inch away.

"You think you can beat them; you honestly believe you can fight them," the pale blonde spoke condescendingly. "I went ahead and let you try fighting them to prove a point. I figured you'd understand results better than words. My hope was that you would learn your lesson." Throughout Kisuke's monologue, his once pleasant vibe had been replaced with that of blatant indifference. "With the amount of strength you have now, you won't be able to do much once you reach the Soul Society. Right now you are weak, and anytime a weak person attempts to enter the enemy's den it's basically suicide."

Unknown to the teen but most likely known to the store owner, a golden eyed black cat came and sat within the doorway of the room; it's calculating gaze taking in the scene that is currently on display.

"So you wanna save Rukia? Don't make me laugh." The blonde's steely gaze continued to bore into Ichigo, "If you get yourself killed there'll be no one to blame." With that, Kisuke rose and walked away, "The Soul Society usually has a one month waiting period before an execution. Usually they respect their own rules; let's hope that's the case with Rukia's execution."

Ichigo sat up, relieved to have the cane out his face but still irritated, "Let's hope so?!"

"It's altogether different from the way humans are executed." Pleasant smile back in place, though not the most comforting sight considering Kisuke's next sentence was, "So that gives me about ten days to torture you," Ichigo looked to the store owner with wide eyes, "then seven days to open the gate to the Soul Society, then we'll have thirteen days after we get there to get the job done." Brown eyes narrowed as Kisuke finished, "So we've got lots of time."

Orange hair shadowed the teenager's face, "Will I become strong enough in ten days?"

"Yes, so long as you truly wish to save Rukia from the bottom of your heart." Ichigo's expression hardened in growing determination. "Your will must be strong as steel, you must abandon any doubts you might have." Kisuke stared at Ichigo from below his hat, "Ten days to prepare for a game of life and death."

The younger male sighed as he ruffled his orange locks before looking to the blonde, brown orbs strong and resolved, "Do I really have a choice?"

"Heh," Kisuke smirked.

 _"I feel as though... The rain has finally stopped."_

* * *

Sea green eyes fluttered open as Daiki regained consciousness, taking in the surroundings of what she assumed was a room within the fourth squad.

"Oh, you're awake!" a slightly high pitched male voice exclaimed from beside her. Looking to her left, Daiki saw her friend Hanataro Yamada sweeping the floor. The dark-haired lad leaned his broom against the wall, "I must inform the captain at once!"

"Hana, wait," the ravenette called weakly before Hanataro could leave. He paused as the fourth seat struggled to speak, throat parched from not having had anything to drink for days on end.

"Hold on!" he implored then went into a nearby room to get her a cup of water so she wouldn't have to struggle so much.

After returning and helping her drink some of the refreshment, she was finally able to ask, "When'd I return to the Soul Society? How long've I been out?"

"You've been in the Soul Society for a few days now," Daiki's shorter companion replied. "In regards to how long you've been unconscious, we don't really know. Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai found you like that when they retrieved Rukia."

"'Retrieved'?" the teenage Soul Reaper questioned, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Captain Unohana will explain best when she gets here," Hanataro smiled before realization dawned on him. "OH NO, I FORGOT TO INFORM THE CAPTAIN."

Daiki couldn't even get a word in as the young male ran from the room, frantic yelling coming from him as he went.

Purple winged eyes blinked until a soft grin appeared on her face, "Kid ain't changed a bit."

* * *

Not much time had passed when Retsu Unohana arrived to the room Daiki was staying in, a nervous and loudly apologetic Hanataro trailing behind.

"For the last time, Hanataro," the ebonette's soft voice spoke as she smiled just as softly to the short seventh seat, "I'm not upset that you decided to make sure she was taken care of before coming to get me."

"But Captain-"

"Calm down, Hana, she said it was a'right," Daiki chimed, hoping her friend would chill out. She adored him but he really was a ball of anxiety.

Captain Unohana redirected her gentle gaze the bedridden Shiba as Hanataro nodded mutely, gaze lowered anxiously, "Fourth Seat Shiba, how are you feeling?"

Daiki gave a shrug, wincing as she pulled at the tender flesh on her back, "I could be better, yeah, but I'm fine." The ravenette lifted the front of her white kimono, gaining a flustered squeak from Hanataro in the process, "You guys did wonders healin' that stab wound in my chest."

The female captain furrowed her eyes as her seventh seat uncovered his eyes in similar confusion, "Stab wound?" Retsu inquired with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah," the youngest of the Shiba clan nodded, "I was attacked from behind and stabbed through the chest."

Captain Unohana strode to stand beside Daiki's bedside, "Actually, when you were brought in and examined you had a rather long gash along your back, meaning you were indeed attacked from behind but you weren't stabbed."

The teen's eyes widened, "What? No, no, I distinctly remember seein' a blade comin' out o' my chest, Capt'n." Retsu exchanged a glance with her squad member.

Safe to say, no one in the room could make sense of the situation.


	5. Chapter 5

" **WHAAAAT**?!" Daiki cried in shock after what the healers informed her of. However, in her shock, the tanned soul reaper pulled at the still slightly tender wound on her back.

"Ah! Please, Fourth Seat Shiba, you'll make your injury worse!" Hanataro cried frantically, hands raised despite not knowing what to do with them.

"Yes, please do calm down," Captain Unohana spoke in her ever soft voice.

"How do ya expect me ta calm down when ya tell me news like that?!"

Daiki stopped abruptly when a pale hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked into her superior's gentle eyes, "I realize this is very distressing to hear, especially given the circumstances of having known her since you were a child." The Shiba teen looked down, knowing what Retsu spoke was true. "Nothing I say can bring comfort I know; however," sea green eyes looked up to grey once more, "considering how your wound was, to an extent, greatly healed, you're already fine to leave as long as you don't partake in anything too strenuous."

"What's that s'posed ta mean, exactly?" the youngest in the room inquired, a single black eyebrow arching.

The Yamada male shuffled his feet as his captain chuckled, "I do believe Captain Ukitake spoke of you visiting your relatives in the Rukon district."

Daiki perked up some at the mention of her family, "Capt'n said I could go?"

"That's something you should confirm with him, I would think."

"Is that a clearance for me to leave now?"

With a nod from the head healer, the two Squad Four members left so the fourth seat could get changed back into her uniform.

Once she was dressed, Daiki left her temporary room, walking with Hanataro down the hallways to exit the Fourth Squad. "So are you going to speak with your captain about visiting the Rukon?" the seventh seat asked.

"Hmm, not yet," Daiki replied. "I got somethin' I need'a do beforehand."

"Like what?"

"Gonna talk ta the main source o' all this mess."

"Huh?" Hanataro voiced, question marks floating all around his head. "Meaning?"

"Meanin', my lil flower," the clan daughter smirked, "I'm sneakin' inta Squad Six's holdin' cells."

It took Hanataro a minute to fully process what his younger friend was talking about.

" _ **EEEEHHHHH**?!"_

* * *

After suppressing her reiatsu and following _veeeeeery_ closely behind Renji's back, Daiki was able to enter the room in which Rukia resided in.

 _"Squad Six seriously needs ta buff up their security aroun' here,"_ thought the ravenette, still sticking close to Renji and turning with him so as not to be caught when he left.

Squad Thirteen's fourth seat waited a few minutes to ensure no one would hear her then walked up to the bars Rukia had her back to.

"Yo, Rukia," Daiki greeted, surprising her fellow squadmate.

"What- Daiki?!" Rukia spoke, turning in her chair to look at her lieutenant's daughter. "Why are you here? How did you get in?"

"My skills in stealth rival that of a Squad Two member, am I right?" Daiki grinned cheekily before sobering up. "Straight ta point, I wanted ta hear from ya what happened in the World o' the Living."

"Why?" the adopted noble inquired.

"'Cause I know how uptight ya can be, along with the fact that yer brother is so strict with laws, ya wouldn' break one so easily." Sea green orbs locked with violet, "So I wanna know from yerself what drove ya ta givin' yer powers ta a human."

Rukia looked down, closing her eyes, "I had to in order to save myself and his family from a Hollow."

"That's why they're decidin' whether ta sentence ya ta death or not?" Confusion leaked into Daiki's voice.

"Yes."

The ravenette looked away, thinking deeply, "That's weird..."

"Hm?" the older female looked from the floor.

"It's weird that the Central 46 are actually havin' ta deliberate about ya dyin' fer doin' yer job..."

"Daiki," Rukia's stern voice rang out, "I broke the law, I should bear my punishment."

"But yer punishment won' fit yer crime if they decide ta execute ya," the tanned teen spoke, brows furrowed. "Yeah, ya broke a law, but ya broke it doin' yer job, right?" Daiki crossed her sleeved arms, getting more and more frustrated at the situation, "We're s'posed ta be protectors, but they may kill someone for doin' somethin' drastic ta get the job done? That's fishy."

"Daiki, leave it."

"Don' tell me ye're not the least bit curious," said female grabbed the bars in a tight hold. "Sure ya should get like jail time 'er somthin' but not ex'cution!" Daiki stopped seeing the look she was gaining from her senior. Releasing the bars, the youngest of the Shiba Clan sighed heavily, "Fine, I'll drop it."

Silence droned on.

"Did'ja see that ugly thing Renji was wearin'?"

Daiki can, at the very least, be satisfied that she was rewarded with a small but amused smile from the one of the people she considered family.

* * *

"Ohhhhh, Capt'n~" the fourth seat sang as she knocked on the door frame of her captain's office hours after visiting Rukia. She had gotten some sparring done along with eating lunch, so she was in better spirits.

"Daiki, it's good to see you," Ukitake greeted from his place at his desk, happy to see the girl doing better. "How are you feeling? Is your injury fairing well?"

"Yeah, it's doin' better," Daiki smiled. "Soooooo," the teenager drawled, "I heard from Unohana that ya spoke o' me visitin' Aunt Kuukaku and them, is it true?"

Juushiro smiled, seeing how excited she was at the prospect of seeing her remaining family, "It's true, I thought after what happened you'd be even more eager to go." He gestured to the seat in front of him for her to sit and continued, "You were also pretty set on seeing them before I set you up to go to the World of the Living."

 _"Cheeky bastard admits ta settin' me up ta going ta the human world."_

"Well, you'd be right about that," Daiki agreed, leaning back in her seat. "So when do I get to go?"

"You actually get to have a few days off in accordance with your visit."

"Say what?"

Ukitake chuckled, "You've been very diligent these past few months, it's been quite awhile since I remember you last taking some time off." He brought his cup of tea to his lips for a sip, "So you get a few days off as well; more time to visit with Kuukaku and Ganju." Placing his cup back down, Juushiro continued, "You get to leave in a few days, just as a precaution ordered by Captain Unohana to ensure your healing wound gives no trouble."

Daiki, despite her internal excitement, stood and bowed to her captain, "Thank ya, Capt'n Ukitake! I greatly 'preciate it!" She walked out of the office and slid the door shut.

Juushiro sat at his desk, raising his pale hand and counted from three to one on his fingers.

 _" **SWEET**!"_ the white-haired male heard from right outside precisely the moment he hit one on his hand. He chuckled, hearing the thuds of her feet as Daiki ran away.

* * *

It was four days after waking up that Daiki was okay'ed by Unohana and allowed to leave the Seireitei to go visit her family.

"Ah~ I feel free as a bird right now," the young soul spoke, a relaxed expression on her visage alongside a wide grin.

However, her good mood didn't last very long.

" **Attention!** " announced a male disembodied voice. " **Red alert, red alert, intruders detected in West Rukon!** " This announcement caused Daiki to pause in her previously happy stride. **"This is not a drill; red alert, I repeat, breech detected in West Rukon.** "

The ravenette sighed heavily, "Great, just my luck. Now they'll never lemme go see Aunt Kuukaku and them!" She emphasized her pointing by throwing her arms up in exasperation. Continuing her walk, Daiki attempted to look on things in a positive light, lest she begin a tirade of complaining.

No one should have to deal with her when she's whining.

Daiki tapped her chin in thought before she perked up, "Ah! I know!" The Shiba child crossed her arms in a slightly relived gesture, "The good side o' things is the fact that I'm nowhere near the West Gate!" She wiped her forehead of nonexistent sweat, "Whew! Dodged a bullet I did; anythin' that happens near the intruders can't be pinned on me!"

"Oh my, it seems the Fourth Seat of Squad Thirteen has gone mad during her leave of absence," Daiki heard a similarly accented voice to her own from behind her. "Whatever shall we do?" The teen looked behind to see a male with silver hair and a sly close-eyed smile behind her.

"Hey now, Gin, it ain't nice talkin' about someone like they ain't there," Daiki argued (whined) at her friend. She paused so Gin could catch up to walk beside the ravenette. The pale captain didn't reply but simply smiled his usual smile.

Now, if you're someone else in the Soul Society, the name Gin would automatically send shivers down your spine. Why you ask? Because the man himself Gin Ichimaru is someone that has always sent an uncomfortable feeling through people, be it a Rukon civilian or one of his fellow reapers. There are only two Soul Reapers who aren't bothered by the male's naturally unsettling vibe. The first being his childhood friend Rangiku Matsumoto.

The second would be Daiki Shiba.

No one really understood why Daiki didn't mind—heaven forbid even _liked_ —hanging around the residential "snake-face", as some have dubbed Gin. However, Daiki is a generally friendly person who doesn't allow others judgement of someone to affect her own. Sure, she gets how a person can find her silver-haired friend creepy, but she thinks he's generally a decent person despite everything.

There's only one person Daiki gets unsettled by, and no, it's not the Head Captain of the Soul Reapers. It happens to be another captain, actually.

Sosuke Aizen.

Don't get her wrong, the Shiba teenager finds Aizen to be very pleasant and amiable. Most of the women of the Soul Society think him the perfect guy. That's the thing about him that makes Daiki uncomfortable, though. Sosuke Aizen does indeed seem like the epitome of perfection.

But he's simply _too_ perfect.

His entire being feels like that of a perfectly constructed facade. Sadly Daiki could never tell anyone her thoughts on the captain simply because no one else has these same thoughts. If they have any thoughts similarly to her own, it's directed at her constantly-smiling friend. To be honest, it made the tanned Shiba sad that her friend was so ostracized simply for the vibe he gave off and his appearance.

Daiki was brought from her thoughts by a rumbling to her and Gin's left.

Oh, she _was_ near the West Gate, apparently.

God damn it.

They both looked at the gate to see it being opened by the gate's keeper Jidanbo. "Why's he openin' the gate?" Daiki inquired before looking up to Gin, "Is he allowed ta even do that?"

"Why, no, he is not," the older of the two replied. Looking back to the gatekeeper, Daiki saw his eyes widen upon looking at her and Gin.

"Jidanbo, what is it?" A younger male voice asked before appearing from behind the wall. Daiki took in his standard Soul Reaper uniform, giant zanpakuto, and orange spiked hair. "Why are you frozen like that? Is something wrong?" Gin began walking torward to the trembling giant and teen. The carrot top glared, "Who is that?"

Jidanbo spoke, voice heavy, "That is none other than... the captain of Squad Three Gin Ichimaru!"

"Oh, not good," Gin spoke softly. Within the blink of an eye, Jibando was kneeling on the ground with the gate weighing heavily on his back, his left arm bloody and limp at his side.

"Jidanbo, no!" the young Soul Reaper cried.

"Gin, what're ya doin'?!" Daiki cried in shock. Okay, now she could understand why people are scared of her friend a little better now.

"Unacceptable," the man spoke, smiling with his eyes closed as if he didn't just most likely sever tendons and such in the giant's arm. "Being the guardian of the gate doesn't mean ye're supposed to open the gate."

"I defended the gate and lost," Jidanbo spoke, voice strained by both pain and having to hold the gate up. "Once I lost, I had to open the gate; there was nothing else I could do."

"What ye're saying makes no sense," the third squad captain argued. "The gatekeeper who loses isn't supposed to open the gate." Walking forward, Gin stopped just a good few paces before the wounded keeper, "When a gatekeeper loses it means death."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on, Gin," Daiki tried placating as she strided to her friend; that is, until Gin held an arm out to stop her and blocked the carrot top teen's zanpakuto. "Uwagh!" the ravenette cried comically at the sudden attack along with being carried away with Gin as he jumped back.

"Ah! Ichigo!" Daiki faintly heard another male voice cry out.

The orange-haired teen pointed his monster-sized weapon at the two, "You wanna tell me just what the hell you think you're doing?"

"Yes, Ichigo, what _are_ you doing?!"

"What's the big idea showing up now and trying to but in?" the lad continued. "You stupid, friggin' ass clown."

"That's a new one," Daiki muttered to Gin as she and him stared the other Soul Reaper down. Gin's grin grew a tad more at the comment.

"Anyone who's pathetic enough to make an appearance just to attack an unarmed man, deserves to be killed."

The fourth seat gave a low whistle at the brazen comment while Gin spoke, "Ye're sure a funny kid, and ye're not scared of me?"

"Hell no."

"Careful, boy!" Daiki heard that same voice she's heard twice yell. Looking by Jidanbo's foot, she spotted a black cat with gold eyes, "You must stop, Ichigo! It is best we retreat for now!"

"Ooh, he's friends with a talking cat," Daiki commented in intrigue and slight awe. "That's cool."

"Huh? Why? I'm only just getting started here!"

"Hey, kid, listen ta the talkin' feline, a'right?" Daiki hollered over to Ichigo. "I get ye're new here, but ya really don't wanna mess with a capt'n."

"Shut up, did it look like I was talking to you?!" The carrot snapped as he jerked to glare at her in irritation. "I refuse to submit to jerks like you! Besides who're you calling kid, you look around my age!" Turning back to the cat, Ichigo continued, "Anyways, look, I'll be fine! Just let me wipe the floor with these two!"

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki," Gin voiced after his moments of silence.

"You know about me?"

"Eh?" Daiki blinked in confusion. "You know this guy, Gin?"

"Just as I thought," the silver-haired male continued, ignoring his friend and Ichigo, "how very predictable." He turned and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey, where're you going?!" the fifteen year old called out.

"Wha— Gin?!" Daiki cried in astonishment. "What're ya doin', we gotta deal with the intruders, numbskull!"

"Hey, wait!"

"All the more reason why I can't let you pass," the captain spoke, furthering the confusion the others felt. He finally stopped and brought out his zanpakuto. Sea green eyes widen as Daiki finally understood what Gin was doing and hurried to move out the way.

"So then why are you standing so far back?" Ichigo retorted. "Unless you plan on throwing that dagger."

"It's not a dagger." Gin looked over his shoulder to the orange-haired teen, "In fact, this is my zanpakuto." He suddenly twisted back to face them in a crouch, "Impale him, Shinso!" The blade lengthened and shot straight towards the teen who hurriedly brought his blade to block, but was sent back along with Jidanbo past the gate.

"No! The gate!" the cat cried whilst Daiki and Gin approached the lowering gate.

The younger of the two watched as her friend crouched and waved at the intruders, "Bye bye, now~"

With that, the West Gate was closed once more.

"So," Daiki drawled after a few beats of silence, "how much trouble do ya think we'll get in for lettin' 'em go?"

All Gin did was chuckle.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Ichigo inquired with a scowl on his visage. "You really wanna give up getting past the gate?"

"No, I don't mean give up completely," the cat Yoruichi responded. "Once the gate has been opened, it's only logical that the security on the other side becomes tighter. Which means that continuing with the same strategy is not necessarily the best approach."

The rag-tag rescue team was seated within the elder of the West Rukon's home around a pot of tea.

"I must say I agree with you on this," Uryu spoke.

Chad, who Yoruichi was sitting next to, asked, "So what about the other gates?"

"There won't be much difference from what we faced with this one."

Ichigo crossed his arms in annoyance, "Well, in that case, what the hell are we supposed to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the feline questioned rhetorically. "If we cannot go through the gates then naturally we must enter another way." Looking to the owner of the residence, Yoruichi asked, "Elder, do you know the whereabouts of Kuukaku Shiba?"


	6. Chapter 6

Daiki had been walking the streets of the Seireitei when a hell butterfly fluttered around her. "Huh?" the soul muttered as she held out a finger for the butterfly to land on so it could relay its message.

" **Fourth Seat Daiki Shiba of Squad Thirteen is to report to Squad One barracks** ," was reported before the butterfly flew away.

"What, tha's it?" the ravenette questioned with a flat stare, nevertheless, she sighed and started making her way to her ordered destination.

Once arriving, Daiki sought the lieutenant of the squad. Spotting the silver haired man, the girl approached him with a smile, "Yo, Lieutenan' Sasakibe, any reason why I was summoned?"

Chojiro turned as he was addressed, spotting the young Soul Reaper, "Ah, yes, right this way, Fourth Seat Shiba."

As the two were walking, Daiki spied a figure in front of them dressed in a haori. " _Wait, is that Gin?_ " she thought, her question being answered once they were closer to the assembly hall. The ravenette narrowed her in eyes in confusion, " _Why would he just be standin' there? If he's here there must be a meetin', but he'd be inside already since he's a capt'n unless..._ " Sea green eyes widened in fright, " ** _UNLESS WE'RE BEIN' QUESTIONED ABOUT THE INTRUDERS OH NO._** "

As the girl was mentally freaking out, the pair reached their end. Chojiro looked to girl, perturbed by her odd expression but chose to think nothing of it. "Please wait here until the Head Captain calls you in," with that, the golden-eyed male bowed to Ichimaru before flash-stepping away.

Gin chuckled at the shorter soul, "Now, now, no need fer a face like that."

Daiki breathed out shakily, "But, Gin," she whispered to her friend nervously, "we're prob'ly here fer-"

"I know," the captain of Squad Three interrupted. "You don't have to worry, just let me handle everything."

The tanned girl furrowed her brows in worry but nodded nonetheless. What could she say? Daiki didn't have any idea of defending what happened and she trusted her friend enough. " _Don' lemme down, Gin!_ " she thought in resignation.

The pair watch as the giant doors to the hall opened, "So, you're here," they heard the booming voice of Head Captain Yamamoto speak. Daiki could see all the captains from the other squads lined out before her, though she could see her own was not present. "Captain of Squad Three, Gin Ichimaru, along with the fourth seat of Squad Thirteen Daiki Shiba."

The girl's silver-haired friend stepped forward and she followed suit, though dropped down to kneel in respect for her superiors, "An unexpected summons," Gin spoke. "Tell me, should I be appalled or impressed?"

Daiki shot a not so discreet look at the captain, " _GIN, WHAT'RE YA DOIN'?!_ "

The man obviously did not hear the girl's hysteric thoughts and continued with his show, "And look at this distinguished crowd, the captains who control the Soul Society." His grin grew, "All here just for us?" Gin looked at Daiki from over his shoulder, "I'm sure Fourth Seat Shiba is quite overwhelmed."

" _Well, he's not wrong about that..._ "

Gin tilted his head, "Or am I mistaken?" Stepping forward, the male continued, "I see the captain of Squad Thirteen is conspicuously missing. What's wrong? Did something happen to him?"

"He's not feeling very well," Kaname Tosen of Squad Nine replied without looking to the silver-headed soul.

Gin's grin dropped, "Oh no, not again, I hope he gets well soon." Daiki didn't appreciate the mocking undertone in her friend's voice when regarding her captain's health, who she was admittedly worried for.

"Quit joking around," Daiki turned her head to look at the man who spoke, that being Kenpachi Zaraki of Squad Eleven, "you know that's not the reason you were summoned here." The bell-ridden captain sneered, "It is to my understanding that you both went and played with that ryoka by yourselves, didn't you?" The ravenette stared at the scarred male, "And I also heard that you failed, explain yourselves. Especially you, Ichimaru, you should have no trouble handling four or five ryoka."

The snake-like captain also turned to look at Kenpachi, "I see, so ye're saying that they survived?"

Daiki tossed her down in despair, " _Why did I decide ta trust this asshole?!_ "

"They what?"

"Well," Gin drawled as he scratched at his head, "I was under the impression that they were dead."

" _YE'RE GONNA MAKE THINGS WORSE IF YA KEEP LYIN' OUTTA YER ASS LIKE THIS, GIN!_ "

"But I guess my instincts are starting to fail me."

"Stop all this monkey business right now!" the captain from Squad Twelve Mayuri Kurotsuchi exclaimed. "There's absolutely no way that captains such as us could fail to instantly tell whether an opponent's spirit has cease to exist."

"Oh no, not again," Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Squad Ten muttered, looking to the side, "old fools caught up in stupid bickering..."

"Ye're tellin' me," Daiki slipped then quickly shut her mouth hoping no one heard.

"Can you not see," Gin spoke, "yer petty accusations seem to imply that I let him go on purpose."

" _Which ya did,_ " the ravenette thought, quirking an unimpressed brow.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"

" _An' ya wouldn' be wrong._ "

"Shut up, Kurotsuchi," Kenpachi ordered. "Can't you see that I was the one talking to him first, or would you rather be done in by me?"

"What did you say?!"

Captain of Squad Two Soi Fon watched the bickering captains, "So stupid."

Shunsui Kyoraku of Squad Eight, who is also Daiki's captain's best friend, tilted his straw hat down as he smiled, "Well, well, tempers are running high today."

Daiki also watched the two captains and sighed, " _Seriously..._ "

" **STOP**!" the head captain ordered in his monstrous voice, causing the tanned soul to flinch in surprise. "Enough of this foolishness!" All eyes looked to the elderly captain, "I think the true reason you both were summoned here to stand before your peers and superiors has been made abundantly clear." Wing-accentuated eyes blinked, surprised that her presence hadn't been totally forgotten about. "It is the fact that you acted alone, and that you allowed the target to escape."

Yamamoto opened his eyes and stared down the standing and kneeling reapers, "So then, how do you defend your actions."

"I cannot." Daiki looked up to Gin. "Well, you see, there's nothing to say." The young female shot him a look, considering that's probably the only truthful thing he said in the meeting so far. "I'm not going to stand here and make excuses, I'll accept any punishment-"

"Just a minute, Ichimaru." Sea green orbs turned their attention to Squad Five's captain as he stepped forward. Aizen pursed his lips, "I have something I want to ask you first." Everyone waited for this question, but it didn't have the chance to be asked.

" **Red alert, red alert** ," Daiki heard along with the alarm that was being sounded, " **intruders in the Seireitei. All squads get into position** **!** " The fourth seat looked up, " **I repeat, red alert!** "

"Those ryoka?" she heard Captain Sajin Komamura of Squad Seven inquire.

"It can't be!" Kenpachi replied.

Daiki looked back to her friend in uncertainty, though the only response she was given was his ever present grin. The girl's attention was averted to the now sprinting Kenpachi Zaraki. "Is he... leavin'?" she muttered in confusion.

"Wait, Kenpachi, where are you going?!" Aizen called.

"This is most unfortunate," Yamamoto spoke, gaining the remaining occupants of the room's attention, "but such a major disruption leaves me with no choice in the matter. This squad captain meeting is hereby dismissed. I shall inform you later as to how Ichimaru and Shiba shall be dealt with." Daiki gulped at this while Gin remained unphased. "All squads are to heed the alert and report immediately to their battle stations."

Daiki rose and stood by Gin, waiting for the other captains to leave. That is until Aizen paused by the silver-haired male. "Saved by the security alert," the bespectacled brunette spoke. "Convenient timing, aye Ichimaru?"

"Why don't ya just come out and say it?" Gin replied, both with their back to the other. "Ye're not making much sense."

"You don't really think that you'll get away with this, do you?" Daiki stared at the fifth captain as a glare reflected ominously off his glasses. "Just remember, don't underestimate me, Ichimaru."

The Shiba clanswoman watched him stalk off, jumping slightly as she spotted Toshiro beside her. " _Freakin' chibi, didn' even notice he stopped by, too!_ " Teal eyes glanced to her sea green ones before also walking off.

Daiki felt a hand rest on top of her head, "Come along, now, Daiki," her older friend said, starting off without waiting for her. The fourth seat only grumbled before following suit.

* * *

Stepping back into the Seireitei streets, Daiki expelled a big sigh, "Tha' ordeal prob'ly made me shed fifty years off my life." Turning her eyes upward, she spotted a giant glass-like ball headed for the shield membrane surrounding the Seireitei itself.

"Wait a minute," the girl mumbled, "why does tha' look like those spirit orbs Aunt Kuukaku has?" Daiki narrowed her eyes, "No way, Uncle Ganju wouldn't allow them ta help tha' kid, no matter how much Aunt Kuukaku beat him inta submission..." The ball smashed into the membrane but remained intact. The youngest of he Shiba clan's eyes widened in shock, "Woah, it's still in one piece."

However, this statement was soon proven wrong as the ball exploded, separating the intruders and sending them into four different directions.

The Shiba female raised a brow, "Looks like I spoke too soon." As she watched the soar down, Daiki noticed a familiar spiritual pressure. Sea green eyes rounded, "No way, did he seriously decide ta help tha' Soul Reaper kid? Tha's not like Ganju ta do..."

The raven-haired soul kept her eyes on that particular orange streak until it crashed, "I'll need'a keep an eye on them. I can a'ready tell Ikkaku and Yumichika are there with them." She threw her head back and sagged her shoulders, "What was he thinkin'...?" Shaking her head, Daiki turned and made her way to her captain's quarters to see how he was fairing, "If Uncle Ganju and tha' kid end up a'right I'll go ta them and see what they're here fer."

Jumping up, she landed on a roof above and began her trek to her captain.

* * *

After assuring that Ukitake was indeed fine, though he was asleep when she visited him, she began scouring the streets for any of the ryoka. She could sense Ganju was still dealing with Yumichika, and she wasn't going to lie that she's surprised he's lasting as long as he is. In the meantime, Daiki figured she could find one of his companions and question their reason for invading.

" _Uncle Ganju would need'a damn good one if he's aidin' a Soul Reaper,_ " she thought before noticing two oddly dressed teenagers running from a mob of Squad Eleven members.

The tanned girl paused and watched them go with a deadpanned expression, "I think it's safe ta say those two are ryoka..." Daiki began tailing them and stopped when they did, looking as though they were prepared to fight. "They can' be serious-" She cut herself off when she heard more rapid thuds of footsteps. Turning around, the Shiba reaper spotted another horde heading their way.

" **WHA-?!** " all three's expressions turned into comical shock before turning to look in another direction where a different mob was coming from.

"These kids are gonna get pummeled!" Daiki voiced, though she had no need to worry as the two ran the only way possible and allowed the three hordes to collide behind them. "Better keep up," she muttered as she followed suit behind the intruders.

* * *

Daiki continued her silent pursuit of the outsiders; however an incredibly loud voice from not far over caused her to pause in her step. The two she was tailing also paused, though continued to run after sharing a brief glance at each other.

"HEY, GANJU, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" the female heard, the voice unmistakably that orange-haired kid.

Purple accented eyes narrowed, "So Ganju really is here..."

"IF YOU CAN HEAR ME SHOOT OFF SOME FIREWORKS TO LET ME KNOW!"

Daiki slapped her forehead in exasperation, "Numbskull, is he tryn'a call all o' Seireitei ta him?"

"DUMBASS!" the late lieutenant's daughter went into full dramatics and collapsed at the teenager's sheer stupidity.

"I see he doesn' see the irony in callin' Uncle Ganju a dumbass," she muttered with a twitch in her eye. Jumping to her feet, she quickly ran to where the teen was before she began to pursue the retreating carrot-top, "If he's lookin' for Ganju then I'm bound ta find him while followin' this idiot."

"Ganju! Ganju, where are you?!"

Daiki huffed in annoyance, "Boy, he really doesn' get the concept o' bein' discreet."

Both the girl and Ichigo stopped in the tracks at seeing fireworks go off in the sky, "Huh?" the boy muttered.

"Definitely Uncle Ganju," Daiki said before taking off.

"WAIT A MINUTE, HOW LONG WERE YOU UP THERE?!" the brown-eyed teen cried, watching the ravenette run ahead. He sagged his shoulders, paying no heed to the unconscious reapers around him, "Wait, did she say uncle?"

* * *

Ganju was running like a madman away from a horde of Soul Reapers chasing after him, "Why is it no matter where we go I'm always the one bein' chased all over the place?!"

"Come back you, you sideburn clown!"

"You're gonna get a beating for being so ugly!"

"Who ya calling ugly?!" the raven-haired male cried, blood dried on his face from his fight with Eleventh Squad's fifth seat. "That Soul Reaper with the funky eyelashes is a real looker, but that's not my fault! And _you_ guys are no fashion models yourselves!"

"Oh, ye're gonna pay for that one!"

"We're gonna turn your head into a door knocker!"

"A really ugly door knocker!"

Ganju spied a familiar carriot-top turning a corner up ahead, "Ichigo!" Said teen looked at the distressed Shiba. "Just in time! I could really use some back-up right about now!" Ganju's eyes widened at what turned the corner behind the teenage Kurosaki.

"Ganju!" Ichigo called, running from his own horde as he waved a bandaged hand in the air.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Ganju cried. "You got a mob chasin' you, too?! Fight them there, Ichigo, I got enough problems already!" The teenager paid no heed and just continued to wave his hand. "Quit waving your hand at me, you idiot, you're only making them madder!" Ganju watched in panic at the approaching reapers, "Back off, I said, you're brining them towards me!"

As Ganju screamed, Ichigo drop-kicked a Soul Reaper behind the Shiba clansman and whipped out his Zangetsu. "Ganju, duck!" Ichigo exclaimed with an excited grin.

"Huh?!"

* * *

"What're you're doing swinging that overgrown blade of yours so closed to me, ya moron?!" Ganju cried as a foutain of tears sprayed from his eyes. "You almost took my freakin' head off!"

"Shut up, I told ya to duck, didn't I?!" Ichigo retaliated in annoyance.

"What good is a warning if it comes at the same time as the thing you're getting warned about?!"

"If you didn't have the reflexes of a banana slug!"

"Just be more careful, you idiot!" The two looked to the remaining Soul Reapers behind them, "Yeah, we've got other things to be worried about." Ganju smirked, "They backed off after your little surprise attack, but I have a feeling that isn't gonna work a second time." Ichigo looked away with a scowl. "And anyway, we're heavily outnumbered. We're gonna need a miracle."

"Need some help with tha'?" a voice asked as a figure dropped in front of them. She rose from her crouch and shot them a smirk, one very similar to Ganju's very own.

"Hey, it's you!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Daiki?!" the elder Shiba cried.

"Wait, you know her?" the substitute Soul Reaper inquired.

"'Know 'im'?" Daiki snorted. Jabbing a thumb to her chest, she grinned, "We're related!"

"What, seriously?!" Ichigo yelled in shock. He wasn't just hearing things when she called Ganju uncle then!

"Enough with that, what're ya doing here?!" Ganju asked semi-aggressively, causing Ichigo to blink in shock.

Daiki, already prepared for his aggressive nature towards Soul Reapers, turned her back to the two and cracked her knuckles, "Here ta help with tha' miracle and figure out what ya both are doin' here."

However, it didn't come to that as the trio heard a commotion coming from the group of Squad Eleven members. "Huh?" Ichigo voiced. "What's that all about?"

Daiki crossed her arms and quirked a dark brow, "No clue."

From the sea of black spat out a familiar dark-haired boy, "GAH!" he cried as he fell before them.

Sea green eyes rapidly blinked, "Hana?"

Ganju looked to his niece, "You know this kid?"

"Uh, yeah, he's a friend," she replied.

"Oh, that didn't turn out as I planned it," the Squad Four member groaned.

Ganju smirked mischievously, "Ichigo, I think I have an idea on how we can get out of this place."

"Is that right? Me too."

"So, you guys," Hanataro began as he raised himself by his arms, "are trying to get out of this place? But why would you be trying to get away from here? Unless you happen to be the ryoka everyone is so worried about..." the smaller lad trailed off.

"Bingo," Daiki commented with a snap of her fingers.

Hanataro was quickly swept up and help at knife-point by Ichigo and Ganju, "NOW BACK OFF!"

"UNLESS YOUR LITTLE FRIEND IS GONNA BE MISSING SOME PIECES!" Ichigo finished followed by the Yamada's hysterics.

"Wrong move," Daiki said, giving the two an unimpressed look.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Ganju harshly whispered.

"You'll see."

"Do what they say! Do what they say or else I'll..." the three looked at the group of reapers that all held blank looks.

"Not the reaction I expected," Ganju muttered.

"Ya didn' but I sure did," Daiki retorted.

"Maybe they didn't understand," Ichigo guessed. "Try again."

"If you say so," the Shiba male responded. "Listen, riffraff, stand aside and let us through."

"Or else my blade is gonna take the life of your friend here," Ichigo ended.

"I'm tellin' ya, it ain't gonna work," the tanned female grumbled as she looked away.

"C'mon, you, sound like your scared of us," Ichigo whispered to Hanataro as he nudged him.

"Uh, yes, please, I think they mean it," the smallest of the group said, not even trying to sound scared.

"Yer such a bad actor, Hana."

"Will you knock it off already?!" Ichigo yelled to the only girl amongst them who replied by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Very strange," one member drawled.

"What the hell are you idiots doin'?" another questioned.

"Huh?" Ganju voiced.

"What does it look like?" Ichigo asked. "We took a hostage."

"I see, and does he look like one of us to you?"

The orange-haired teen looked from the group to Hanataro, "Uh, who are you?"

"We're all on the same side, but I'm Squad Four while they're Squad Eleven."

"An' therein lies yer problem," Daiki supplied, gaining two confused expressions.

"Why's that?" Ichigo spoke.

"Ha, I guess these bumpkins really are from the outside," a brunette smirked. "I shouldn't have to explain it to you but it's much too insulting to have you lump us together so listen up!"

"There are thirteen guard squads assigned to protect the Seireitei. We of Squad Eleven are led by the strongest captain, as such, we are the strongest unit and always the first to head into battle." Cheers rose from the men of said squad.

"I just noticed these guys all have weird hair except for you," Ganju commented. He looked down to the weakest of the quartet, "What's your squad again?"

"It's Squad Four."

Ichigo looked down at Hanataro as well, "Is that a good one?"

"Oh, sure!" Hana whispered happily. "Squad Four is a great squad to be in!"

"Don't make me laugh!"

"Squad Four is just a rear echelon service squad that provides first aid for minor injuries. That's where all the _loser_ wimps who can't even wield a sword get assigned."

"That's right! The rest of us can't stand the little weasels!"

"So whatever ya do, don't confuse them with us! Because when it comes to Squad Four-"

" **WE HATE THEM!** "

"If you wanna kill this one, go right ahead! We don't mind!"

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Hanataro gave a strained cry.

"Wait a minute, don't ya think it's kinda cruel recommending death for someone just because they have different responsibilities?!" Ganju exclaimed.

"Hey, that almost makes sense," Ichigo muttered.

"Ya'll find tha' Squad Eleven members usually lack tha'," the fourth seat commented, not at all phased by the hatred being showcased.

Said squad members began to charge at the four of them. Daiki lowered herself, ready to engage with them, "Hope ya boys are ready ta fight," she grinned until a yellow light came from the wall in front of her.

 ** _BOOM!_**

The wall exploded as the four shielded their eye. "What in the hell was that?!" Ganju yelled.

"I don't know, and I don't care," the high schooler replied. "What I do care about is that it cut our enemies in half!" he yelled and charged forward to take care of the rest of the Soul Reapers.

"Ha! Ya got tha' right!" Daiki cried with a grin, joining him in eliminating the Squad Eleven buffoons.

* * *

"My name is Hanataro Yamada," Hana introduced.

After taking care of the reapers, the quartet quickly found refuge in a supply building so as not to be found so easily.

"Dude, that name is so lame," Ichigo and Ganju spoke together.

"No, I like my name and it most certainly is not lame!"

"Well, you're wrong," Ichigo replied, sharing an unimpressed look with Ganju. "Where I come from 'hana' means 'flower' amd there's nothing lamer than that!" He waved a hand flippantly, "You might as well call yourself blossom."

"Hey, c'mon..."

Ichigo and Ganju swiftly received two fists to the top of their heads, "Don' be jackasses, an' ye're one ta talk, strawberry," Daiki scolded as the pair rubbed their heads.

"Who do you think you are?!" said carrot-top cried.

"Why are we learning the name of the enemy anyway?" Ganju asked indignantly.

"But I-" Hana started.

"And why are you being so friendly and introducing yourself in the first place?"

"That's a good question, I don't really know why," the Squad Four member muttered, raising a finger to his chin while Daiki shook her head at the lovable reaper.

"And here's another question: what'd you bring him for?!" Ichigo exclaimed as he gestured to the pondering flower.

"I couldn't help it, okay?! He was just sitting there, so I picked him up by accident!"

"How do you pick something up by accident? What are you a garbage man? Ya just pick up whatever you see lying on the ground?"

"Shut up! You didn't notice him until now, so what's the big deal?!"

"This is useless, you guys, please!" Hana tried cutting in. "You've got to stop fighting over me!"

" **WE ARE NOT FIGHTING OVER YOU!** "

"Okay!" the smaller lad replied. "But you need to keep your voices down or you'll lead the guards right to us." The moronic duo quickly placed their hands over their mouths.

Ichigo shuffled to the door, "Anyone out there?" he whispered. When he received no response, he relaxed some and scratched at his brightly colored hair. "We're still screwed 'cause even if that bald guy I beat up was tellin' the truth about Rukia being held in some white tower, we still don't know where it is or which road we need to take to get there." Daiki and Hanataro's eyes widened at the mention of the female Kuchiki.

"Hey, wait a minute," Ganju said before ruffling through his pockets, "what about this map?" He then produced a crudely drawn map of sorts, "This'll help us avoid any captains out there. If only it showed us where the enemy was..."

"This is a map?" Ichigo questioned. "It doesn't even have any streets marked on it. That's just stupid." The brown-eyed male looked to the corner of the page and saw an equally crude drawing of Ganju, "Huh, what's this here?" The fifteen year old shot his head up to glare at the bloodied soul, "You idiot, you drew this yourself, didn't you?!"

"It's better than nothing! Where's your map, smartass?!" the raven-haired male defended.

The squad member duo both came out of their shock as another argument began to ensue. "Uh, excuse me!" Hanataro attempted.

Ganju and Ichigo turned to look at him, "Just stay out of this, will ya? We're doing some serious strategising here," the latter spoke.

"Strategisin' my ass," Daiki muttered.

"Why don't ya beat it, kid?" Ganju drawled. "You're not gonna be any use to us anyway, no offense."

"Good idea," Ichigo finished and began to turn away.

"It's Rukia Kuchiki you're looking for, isn't it?" Hanataro questioned, causing the teenager to stop in his place. Ichigo turned to the boy still on the ground, "I thought so, it all makes sense now. The younger sister of the Squad Six captain who's currently being held as a capital offender."

"Meanin'," Daiki continued as the pair before her turned, "the white tower yer talkin' about is prob'ly the Repentance Cell." Hana shared a look with the ravenette. Looking back to Ichigo, she spoke, "If you'll trust us, we can help ya out."

"I know a hidden way into that tower," the healer supplied.

Ichigo stared at the two Soul Reapers then looked back to Ganju who was staring intently at his niece. The elder Shiba then returned Ichigo's look and nodded his head. Turning back to Hanataro and Daiki, the teenager gave his own nod, letting them know their answer.

* * *

 **A/N: I now have a character sheet prepared for Daiki in case any of you are interested in what she looks like! You can find it on my deviantart page arinamday ^^**

 **I'd link it but links in chapters are so buggy that it's a bit of a hassle;;;**

 **also sorry it took so long to update ehehe**

 **whoops**


End file.
